Responsabilidad
by Quismat
Summary: A mi opinion es la historia mas fome que e leido y escrito, haci que si leen antes esto, NO la lean por que la historia es fome, ¿por que inconclusa? por que ahora estoy 0 ideas


OJOS DE LA LUNA, VOSOTROIS TAN MISERICORDIOSOS VES NUESTRA ARMAGURA, PERO ALVEZ TU LUZ TAN LLENA DE RECUERDOS LAS ALIMENTAN   
  
Anghelo D'darmar  
  
La luna crecia de entre las montañas, un joven apoyado en un arbol la conteplaba, con una pluma y un montos de ojas unidas en forma de libro;su edad no era mas de dieciocho años; se dejo caer sobre el seco pasto de las afueras del reino de Aranthur, los ojos verdosos del joven brillaban mientras miraban melancolicamente la luna, una lagrima rodo su mejilla..........  
  
...........[estaba recordando la muerte de su madre y su hermano mayor cuando el tenia solo seis años de edad, en esos tiempos su hermano Gintai D'darmar y la madre Margarrett pintesco visitaban a una de sus amigas, Anghelo se encontraba en la escuela y llegaria horas despues, al llegar a la casa esta se incendiaba con los cuerpos de su familia, anghelo lo unico que pudo hacer esa vez fue salvar a la hija de la señora, que poseia dos años en esos tiempos y arranco del lugar establecimiendose a las afueras del reino en una casucha con dos piesas arregladas con sus propias manos, si bien no abandono sus estudios y termino sus estudios con exelentes calificacion no pudo continuar en estudios perfeccionistas , ya que el trabajo y la mantencion de la pequeña Maria Zargant le ocupaba bastante tiempo y en sus ratos libre se dedicaba a escribir pequeñas historia en un librillo de apuntes] .......  
  
.... la pluma siguio con su desplasamiento sobre las ojas y los ojos de Anghelo se limpiaron con un pañuelo que cargaba en los bolsillos internos de su capa, unos pasos se escucharon a las espaldas del joven, hecho que lo iso girarse rapidamente para ver quien era, una joven de pelo negro, piel blanca y unos ojos osuros, se acercaba lentamente... un vestido de seda en color rojo perla la envolvia cubriendole su suave piel , se acerco y se sento cuidadosamente junto a Anghelo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
  
Maria Zargant-¿que haces tan solo Anghelo?- hablo con una voz suave y tranquilisante.  
  
Anghelo D'darmar-escribo pensamientos, como todas las noches-  
  
Maria Zargant-pero hace mas frio hoy y es muy tarde deverias volver a la morada, a si descansaras-los ojos de la joven se empezaron a cerrar  
  
Anghelo D'darmar-la casa recibe con puertas habiertas el viento de la noche, a si que es tan frio como las afueras, ven acomodate sobre mi pecho y duerme a la luz de la luna, acompañame un rato y yo despues te llevo para que descanses en tu cama-  
  
La joven se acurruco y se durmio a las horas, Anghelo continuo escribiendo por otras dos horas , luego de esto tomo una espada que habia a uno de los lados que habia adquerido despues de unas practicas con las armadas de la zona y la colgo en su hombro, guardo el libro en un bolso que cruzaba su pecho y tomo a la joven para cargarla en sus brasos.  
  
Despues de unos minutos llegaron a una casa levantada en madera, Anghelo se dirigio directamente a la habitacion de la joven, les saco sus sapatos rojos claros y la arropo con los mantos de la cama para cubrirla del frio, la joven entre abrio los ojos, y le tomo una mano, lo que era como significado que la joven sentia un poco de temor a la noche de hoy....  
  
[la joven por lo general se sentia insegura frecuentemente ya que la soledad del lugar era de temer y Anghelo siempre fue visto como su protector, la cara del joven no era intimidante pero su actitud en la proteccion de la niña era de temer, y por ahora él es su unica proteccion]  
  
.......Anghelo dejo el bolso sobre un mueble y la espada apoyada en la pared, se sento en el borde de la cama , esperando que la pequeña Maria se durmiera.... luego se dirigio a su descansar.  
  
El sol aparecio como siempre, brillante y con un calor placentero , la niña habrio los ojos y un lado encontro una tasa de te , en la puerte Anghelo espera que despertase  
  
Maria Zargant-gracias por el té-   
  
Anghelo D'darmar-no es nada, mejor apurate que deves llegar a las clases en la ciudad-  
  
Maria Zargant-a si¡, altiro acabo y me cambio-  
  
Anghelo D'darmar-a vuestros pies e dejado tú ropa, para que te cambies-  
  
Maria Zargant-amm, gracias... listo ya me acabe el té-luego dejo la tasa sobre el mueble el cual ya estaba vacio  
  
Anghelo D'darmar-anda a ducharte y vistete osino nos atrasaremos, recordad que el camino es largo-  
  
Maria Zargant-bien , voy a ducharme-la joven se levanta de su cama, acto en el cual que Anghelo se retira de la habitacion y se va al patio a esperarla  
  
...Al cabo de un rato Maria salio lista, Anghelo con la espada esta vez a la cintura y el bolso sobre esta, al calor de una manta la esperaba.  
  
Anghelo D'darmar-bueno te dejare en tu escuela y luego ire a pasear por el reino, deves portarte bien ¿deacuerdo?...- Anghelo le comento muchas cosas durante el viaje que por lo menos era media hora a caminata pr un sendero guiado por los arboles.  
  
  
  
Al llegar Maria entro a su escuela , y él quedo en ir abuscarla al atardecer, como todos los dias ahora le tocaba recorer Aranthur..... 


End file.
